TMNT Adventures (TV Series)
TMNT Adventures (sometimes spelled Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures) is a TV series based on the characters of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It takes inspiration from the comics, the original show, the 2003 show, and the Nickelodeon show. It also uses some of the characters from the Saban show The Next Mutation. Cast Main Seth Green as Leonardo/"Leo" Rob Paulsen as Donatello/"Don" or "Donnie" Greg Cipes as Michelangelo/"Mikey" Sean Astin as Raphael/"Raph" Hoon Lee as Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter Tara Strong as April O'Neil Michael-Leon Wooley as Oroku Saki/Shredder John DiMaggio as Hun Gilbert Gottfried as Krang Reccuring Andrea Libman as Irma Langenstein Phil LaMarr as Baxter Stockman/The Fly Stephanie Sheh as Karai Nolan North as Vern Fenwick Troy Baker as Casey Jones Kevin Michael Richardson As Bebop John DiMaggio as Rocksteady Episodes Season One #"Heroes In A Half Shell"-April O'Neil interviews the famous scientist Baxter Stockman on his new invention the Mouser for the Channel 6 News. After the interview, April walks back home but is cornered by a gang known as the Purple Dragons. They attempt to rob her, when a group of creatures show up and save her. When she sees them in the light though, she passes out. When coming too, they attempt to calm her down, and eventually succeed. After this, a large rat named Splinter comes in and explains that the Turtles, who he introduces as Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael, have never left the sewers until now. Splinter also asks for April to keep their existence a secret, to which she agrees. After leaving, Splinter punishes the Turtles for being cought by chasing them with a wooden training sword. Meanwhile, the Purple Dragon members report to Hun, their leader, about the Turtles, and Hun then reports to a man in a mask, who he calls "Shredder". #"Night of the Mousers"- When Baxter Stockman is about to unleash Mousers to the world he gets a visit from Shredder. Soon Stockman unleashes the Mousers and the Mousers suddenly enters the sewer. Mikey notices the Mousers first and warns the turtles. The turtles begin fighting the Mousers. After the Mousers get destroyed, April discovers that they are the inventions that Stockman made. At the end Baxter Stockman talks to Shredder about the failure. #"Hun of the Purple Dragons"-April interviews Stockman on the rogue Mousers, but doesn't get an answer from him. After this, April goes home to her roommate Irma, who she tells about the Mousers. She reveals that a "friend of hers" was attacked by the Mousers, with Irma questioning why this would happen. April says that she doesn't know but she's going to get to the bottom of it. Meanwhile, the Turtles are allowed out once again after some time. They find the Purple Dragons, who are walking around the neighborhood for an unknown reason. The Turtles take down a member and question him. He reveals that they where looking for the Turtles, under orders of Hun. Raph asks who Hun is, when Hun himself shows up and challenges the Turtles to a fight. However, the Turtles soon discover Hun is a lot tougher than he seems, as his skin breaks Donnie's staff. Leo and Raph try to attack him, but neith of their weapons go in to his skin and he throws them aside. Mikey then attempts to fight Hun, and actually does some damage, but Hun still comes out on top. After this, the Turtles return to the sewers, where they are patched up by Splinter, who demands that they stop going after the Purple Dragons, much to the Turtles' disappointment #"The Big Man"- 2 days after Splinter orders the Turtles to stop them going after the Purple Dragons, the Dragons doing crime more often like they are trying to get them to fight. Leo, and Raph have an argument about heading after the Dragons. Then suddenly Foot soldiers, and Purple Dragons. The turtles almost lost when Splinter comes in and faces the foot soldiers, and the mysterious man in the mask. Then Splinter decides to tell the turtles that the man in the mask is the Shredder. He told them how he was once Hamato Yoshi the true heir of the foot clan, until Shredder took it over. Mutating Yoshi into a rat. Then at the end Splinter lets the Turtles hunt down Hun again. #"Battle Above New York"- #"Wrath of Quese"- #"Behold Casey Jones"- #" Mutations"- Category:TV Series